This invention relates to acidic compositions.
Humic substances are present in nature and arise from the decay of plant and animal residues in the environment. These substances can be divided into humic acid and fulvic acid on the basis of their solubility in water as a function of pH. Fulvic acid is the fraction of humic substances that is soluble in water under all pH conditions and is in general lower in molecular size and weight and lower in colour intensity than humic acid.
Humic and fulvic acids can be derived from coals and other sources by wet or dry or other oxidation processes. A particularly suitable wet oxidation process for producing humic and fulvic acids from coal is that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,256. Humic and fulvic acids derived from the wet oxidation of coal are often referred to as oxihumic and oxifulvic acids.
International Patent Publication WO 00/19999 discloses the use of oxifulvic acid in the treatment of inflammation, acne, eczema, and bacterial, fungal and viral infections.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,999,202 and 5,204,368 disclose compositions containing fulvic acid, salt or derivative thereof, which have bacteriostatic properties. The compositions are described as being useful as disinfectants.